(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for contact reactions between different gases. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for contact reactions between different gases which can specify and control the feeding conditions of different reactive gases comprehensively and appropriately, which can give rise to uniform contact and reaction of the gases, and which can give improved productivity.
(2) Description of Related Art
As a contact reaction between different gases, there is known, for example, a partial oxidation reaction which comprises subjecting a hydrocarbon gas (e.g. methane or a naphtha) to a contact reaction with oxygen or air to produce a synthetic gas composed of carbon monoxide and hydrogen. In this partial oxidation reaction, it is necessary for higher productivity to control the amount of oxygen or air that is fed at a level that matches the amount of the hydrocarbon gas that is fed. When the amount of oxygen or air is too large, oxidation proceeds more than is necessary, and the reaction product becomes carbon dioxide and water, making it impossible to obtain the intended synthetic gas. When the oxygen amount is too small, the reaction is insufficient, also making it impossible to obtain the intended gas efficiently.
In such a partial oxidation reaction, an apparatus is used having an oxygen-or air-feeding section made of a porous material having though-pores so that oxygen or air can be fed to the reaction system in a uniformly dispersed state (Proceedings of the Fifth International Conference on Inorganic Membranes, Nagoya, Jun. 22-26, 1998, B-408, P-231).
In the above apparatus, it is possible to make the amount of oxygen or air that is fed to the reaction system fairly constant. With the above apparatus, however, no comprehensive and reliable techniques have yet been established with respect to (1) appropriately controlling the amount of fed oxygen or air to match the amount of fed hydrocarbon gas, (2) preventing counter-diffusion of hydrocarbon gas into the through-pores of the feeding section of oxygen or air, and (3) reducing the pressure loss in the feeding section of oxygen or air.